Semiconductor packages for power die such as diodes, transistors, IGBTs and the like are well known. Such packages include TO220 type packages and, more recently, chip-scale type packages, shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,522.
As integrated circuits become more compact one factor is the footprint of a package. Furthermore, given that power devices generate heat when operated, another factor is heat dissipation.
In accordance with the invention, a semiconductor die, for example, a power MOSFET, is mounted with its drain electrode conductively fixed to the interior of a conductive drain clip. One edge of the drain clip extends beyond one edge of the die and is formed as a terminal which can be fixed to a support structure. A source clip and a gate clip are conductively fixed to the source and gate electrodes of the die respectively and each includes a terminal extending in the same direction as the drain terminal. Advantageously, a package according to the present invention can be mounted on a circuit board or the like to extend generally perpendicularly whereby both surfaces are available for cooling.